twisted_ironfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Canada
The Dominion of Canada, or simply Canada, is a country in North America. Canada is the leader of the remaining Entente powers and hosts the British Royal Family in exile following the 1925 British Revolution|British Revolution and the collapse of the British Empire overseas. Canada stretches from the Atlantic Ocean in the east to the Pacific Ocean in the west. The country borders only the United States, in the west with Alaska, and in all its southern border along the 49th parallel. History From Confederation to the Great War Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French expeditions explored and later settled along the Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. Following several constitutional conferences, the British North America Act brought about Confederation creating "one Dominion under the name of Canada" on July 1, 1867, with four provinces: Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick. The Dominion assumed control of Rupert's Land and the North-Western Territory to form the Northwest Territories; British Columbia and Vancouver Island and the colony of Prince Edward Island joined Confederation in 1871 and 1873, respectively. Under Liberal Prime Minister Sir Wilfrid Laurier, European immigrants settled the western prairies, and Alberta and Saskatchewan became provinces in 1905. Canada automatically entered the Great War in 1914 with Britain's declaration of war, sending volunteers to the Western Front who later became part of the Canadian Corps. The Corps played a substantial role in the Battle of Vimy Ridge and other major battles of the war. The Conscription Crisis of 1917 erupted when conservative Prime Minister Sir Robert Borden brought in compulsory military service over the objection of French-speaking Quebecois. Proudly serving the Home Isles with men, weapons, food, and material to feed her growing war industries as a loyal Dominion. Canadians were distraught by the retreat from the continent and greatly embittered by the dominance of the German Empire after the Peace with Honour Accords signed by the British and German governments. Canada after the Great War temp Canada, leader of the National Defence Coalition temp (W.I.P) Politics Temp leader Name HERE's policies temp Military The Battle of Vimy Ridge is one of Canada's proudest moments from the Great War. Succeeding where British and French forces had failed, Canadian troops dislodged an entrenched and skilled contingent of German troops from Vimy Ridge under the brilliant leadership of Canadian general Sir Arthur Currie. This victory was attributed to the use of underground sapping, rolling artillery barrages and informing NCO's and rank soldiers of the battle's objectives so in event of commanding officers being killed, the mission could still go ahead. Canadian newspapers lauded the troops while the soldiers themselves wrote home enthusiastically to state that Canada had been born on the fields of Vimy, an equal to England and all her other allies. Because of this battle, Canadian soldiers are now considered some of the most elite soldiers on the face of the Earth. Army The Canadian Army Navy The Canadian Navy Air Force The Canadian Airforce Foreign Relations temp The Canadian Republic, *Leads the National Defence Coalition; a revanchist alliance with steel bonds forged between its members during the Weltkrieg. *has friendly relations with the former members of the British Commonwealth. *has extremely hostile relations with The New British Empire, Socialist Republic Of Spain, Union Of America and the People's State of Germany. Economy The Canadian Economy is an Agriculture based one. The exporting of a large amount of produced grain in Saskatchewan and Manitoba fuels the Canadian economy. The Canadian wheat economy faces competition with the Platine wheat economy, and while the Platine wheat economy mainly exports within the Americas the Canadian wheat economy aims at exporting to Europe, Asia and Oceania. Canada also has a large amount of Fisheries in the Maritime provinces which currently is a booming industry within Canada. A sizable amount of Coal mines also exists in the Maritime provinces which previously exported exclusively to Great Britain. Canada does sit on large Iron and Crude Oil deposits however they remain unexploited. It is completely up to the mercy of the Canadian Government whether they remain unexploited or are excavated to power Canada's hungry industry. Like many members of the Entente, The Dominion of Canada has kept their economic ties to Germany very minimal. In the event of Economic boom or crash in Germany; Canada would remain unaffected. Culture The Culture Groups The primary cultures of Canada are English, Scottish and Anglo-Canadian. English and Scottish families that have remained in Canada for two or more Generations are considered to be Anglo-Canadian. Secondary cultures consist of the Irish and French-Canadians, and the relations between the Primary and Secondary cultures is very unstable. French and Gaelic are strictly forbidden to be taught in Educational Facilities. As of January the 1st of 1936, English is the only official language of Canada. See also * Britian here * United Republic of Oceania here * france * USAR